Vampire ANT Farm
by Vampiregal2000
Summary: What happens when a vampire joins the ANT Farm? Read to find out! People that like vampires and action and maybe a bit of humor will like this story. I think. Rated K for kissing. DISCONTINUED FANFICTION


A Vampire from Back Then: a book by Madison O'Brien

**Author's note: Just because it says it is 1 chapter doesn't mean the story isn't long ;) I'm purposely not putting chapters in there. Chapter 1 will be the 1****st**** time I post, chapter 2, 2****nd****, and so on. This is the ANTs in school, with a new vampire. (That's me, but I changed my name in the story)**

1936:

I was cold, and lost. I ran in front of the buildings, all closed down. I desperately needed help, as someone was following me. I try to open doors as I run. "Help!" I yell. "Help!" "No need to worry, child." I hear in a dark, sinister voice. I spin around. I see big dark eyes in the shadow. It starts to walk toward me. I back up against the door of the closed down building, scared for my life. "What do you want from me?" I ask, very quietly. "I want… your blood." He said. He lunged at me. He grabbed me and bit down on my neck. "Help! Anyone, help…" I trailed off as he drank my blood. Everything went fuzzy and dark.

2012:

When I woke up, there was no sign anything happened. The only thing different was a ring on my finger. I pulled on it a little, and it was stuck. I pulled on it harder, and it came off. "Ouch!" I yelp, and push it back on. My whole body was burned. The burn went away in 2 seconds. I start walking down the street. "Excuse me, sir." I say to a man. "How can I help you?" He asks. Nobody is wearing the proper cloth pieces. "What year is it?" I ask. He looks at me funny and laughs. "Pardon? I asked you, sir, what year is it?" "Oh, you were being serious." He said. "It's 2012." I went into shock. "Alright, thank you, sir." "Anytime." He says. I walk away, my eyes wide. I walk down the side of the road. All of a sudden, I see a giant object, almost like a cart, but smaller, and shinier, and there are no horses, so it runs on its own. It flashes by like the speed of light. "Ah!" I yell, but it doesn't hit me. I keep walking until I only see trees and road. And this grey stuff I'm walking on, of course. As I walk, I wonder where I will sleep. I've been walking for a while now and haven't had anything to eat yet. As I keep walking, the trees end. I see a big building, bigger than one I have seen before. "Webster High." I say. I don't know what it is, but I hope they serve food. I walk into the big building, seeing a big hallway decorated with papers. "Oh, I have never seen so much color before!" I exclaim. I take down a paper. I examine it, and it looks like some paper is stuck onto some other paper with something sticky. How creative! I keep walking until I see a smaller hallway that leads into another room. I walk into it, and it feels my blood stopped pumping for a second. I see a girl, but she is not wearing the same clothes as me. I can see her whole body. It seems her cloth pieces are stuck to her skin. "Would you like me to help you?" I ask her. She notices me and turns. She has color on her eyes and on her lips. "Would you like me to help you get your cloth piece unstuck rom your legs and your face not have blue on it?" I ask her. She laughs. "What the hell are you talking about?" She says. "Hell is a bad word. Never say it again or the demons will come after you." I say. Little did I know I was the demon. "Oh, you mean like this? Hell! Ha! So stupid!" I lunged at her. I knocked her to the ground. I heard a low growling noise, but that was just me. Wait, why was I growling? Was I the creature of the night? The evil legend? Actually, I didn't think I was as bad as I thought. I threatened her. "Teach me modern day and I will spare your life, child!" I yelled in her face. "What?" She asked. "Teach me about the cloth pieces and the carts that are shiny and colorful; that run on their own." I said. "You mean cars?" She asked. "Sure, I will teach you modern day." She said. I leaned down and bit into her neck. Her blood flowed onto my tongue, and it felt good. I drank and I sucked for a while, but then I got off of her. "That was to make sure you do my willing, child. Get up and clean yourself." I say. She immediately gets up, and rinses her blood off of her neck and puts a sticky thing with cotton on it. "What's that?" "A bandaid." She says. "If you let it be without a so called 'bandaid', it will heal faster." I say. She took them off. "Thank you for the advice, master." She said. All of a sudden another girl walked in. I liked her cloth pieces better. I turned around. "You, miss. Change cloth pieces with me." "They are called, 'clothes', master." The girl whispered over my shoulder. "Call me, Madison." I say. That's my birth name. "Ok, Madison." She said again. "Are you willing to do my deeds?" I ask. "No, who do you think you are?" "I do believe I am a vampire, so I think you should switch clothes with me." The clothes thing was really catching on. She backed up and tried to flee but I was there before her. Wow, I move fast. I was really catching up with modern day. I turned on all of those, "Slave, what are those called, the reflective items connected to the white things? The ones that spout water?" "Fosset, Madison." I turned on the fossets and made a water wall. I can control elements. I took off my clothes and switched with her. Then, I erased her memory so she thought she put this on when she left her home to come here. She went to do her business in one of those bowls and left. "Slave, what is your full name?" I asked . "Chyna Parks, Madison." She said. "Now I know your name. Go back to where you were before." I said. She walked out. I followed her to a place called the ANT Farm. "Welcome to the ANT Farm!" I heard on my left. I looked over and there was a… man? "I'm Gibson. What's your name?" He asked. "Mother said not to talk to strangers." I told him. "Don't worry." He said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I growled at him and snapped at his hand. "No!" He told me like an animal. "No biting!" I growled more and turned. I was mesmerized by a boy. He was painting a picture. I walk over to him. "That's a beautiful picture. Back during the time when I was normal, we never got paintings and pictures like this." I whispered to him. "Thanks. What's your name?" He asked. "Mother told me not to tell my name to anyone I don't know." "Don't worry. You can trust me. My name's Fletcher." He said. I guess I could trust him. "My birth name is Madison." I say. "Cool." He says. "Cool?" I ask. "Chyna! What does 'cool' mean?" I yell. She comes running up to me. "Cool means permitting a sensation, not excited; calm; composed; under control." She says. "Oh. Cool." I try it out. She walks back to where she was before. "Hmm. How do you speak?" I ask this 'Fletcher'. "I speak like this…" He said, slower than usual, with a confused tone in his voice. "So do I, but, hmm, what do you say when you are irritated?" "Ok, don't say irritated, say, 'mad' or 'angry'. Actually, don't say 'angry'. That makes you sound stupid." He said. "What does stupid mean?" I ask. "You don't know?" "No, I told you, I'm not from this time." I say. "When are you from, then?" "Well," I say. "I was this age in 1936. But the creatures of the night found my hideout, and me and my family were forced to depart. I ran south, well, for you, down near the fish seller, and that's when I heard its voice. A creature followed me and told me there was nothing to fret about." I didn't realize everyone was surrounding Fletcher and I. "I did not trust it, so I tried to run, but somehow, it managed to snatch me back and drink my blood. I woke up in today's daylight beams on the ground." "Whoa." Everyone said. "This ring is the only thing to keep me from burning." I say. "For me, it is very hard to take off." Someone reached out and pulled off my ring. It just slipped off! "Ah!" I screamed and ran into the restroom. "You're not a vampire, Madison." I heard him say. "Yes, I am!" I yell. "Prove it!" Someone yelled back. I didn't want to prove it. "Ok, I will prove it!" I yell. I open the door and I storm out of the bathroom. I open the blinds. "Supply me with my ring, please." Everyone stared at me blankly. "Give her the ring." Chyna said from behind her shiny brown instrument looking objects. I heard some 'Oh's and someone gave it to me. I put it on my finger and lifted the glass. I ducked down and took off my ring. "See closely." I said. I lifted my finger into the skylight and it burned my finger. "Ouch!" I yelled. "The skylight burns my skin when I am inside of it." "Yeah, right. Anyone can fake being a vampire. If you want to prove it, let's see your fangs." I let them slip out. "Ah, fake fangs." I heard Fletcher say. I leaped onto him. I hissed at him. He glared into my eyes as if I was crazy. "Your eyes…" He trailed off. "Different color? I know. Just hold still." I spoke just like him. I let my fangs dig into his neck, having the crimson spread over my tongue. I covered his mouth in case he screamed for help. He shoved me harder than I expected and I flew off. I watched him run away from me as if I was a monster. Seeing him run away was horrifying. I saw him grab a little sack and run out the entrance. I felt a tear run down my eye. I had a feeling in my heart. "Stop!" I yell. He stops in his tracks. "Come back over here." I say. He walks back over slowly. He stops in front of me. "Everyone else leave or I will make you my slave as well." Everyone leaves the room in a hurry. "You too, Chyna." I say. I watch her leave the room. "Alright, Fletcher." I say. "I apologize for biting you and drinking your blood. It was a pulse. I don't know why it did that but I apologize very greatly for it. I would like to set you free of most of your slavery toward me, but on one condition." "What is the condition, master?" I sighed. "It is, you stay and listen to what I am saying, and, I'm not going to control the emotions that you have, and you will be smart enough to understand why I did that." "Ok, mast-" "Shut it!" I say. "Never mind. You are free of everything but the thing that I said." He never said 'Ok, master.' so I know that he was free of it. "Answer me if you are free of your slavery." "Yeah, I'm free, I guess." "Good. Please just listen. Did you hear what I said before? Or do you remember?" "No." "Ok, I said this. Alright, Fletcher. I apologize for biting you and drinking your blood. It was a pulse. I don't know why it did that but I apologize very greatly for it." "I forgive you." He said. "Do you forgive me for this?" He asks. "Forgive you for what?" I ask. "This." He leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and pushed up against him harder. I then put my hand on his chest. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "Do you forgive me?" He asked, still breathing. "Why would I need to?" Just then, the bell rang. "Oh, time for class." He said. "You coming?" "What is class?" I asked. "It's where people go to get taught by the teacher." "Oh." I said. "Do you have a schedule?" He asked. "A schedule is a list of the classes that you are assigned to." "Oh, well, no." I said. "Ok, just come with me then." "No, I'm ok." I say. I will just leave my friends and move on. They are probably just acting because they want to reveal my true nature. "Why not? Come on, I'll be fun." "No. I need to practice my skills and feed anyway. I promise I will tomorrow." "Ok, if you promise. See you later. Oh, yeah, come back here when the 4th bell rings. This one was the first, then the next, 2nd, the one after that, 3rd…" "Ok, I get it. See you later! Goodbye!" I say after him. After a few minutes, I went out of the door. I looked around and I saw the entrance of the building. I walked outside and climbed up the wall. I went up to the roof of the school. I know I can fly with my wings but maybe I can with the wind, too. I concentrate on the wind. Soon, the wind is surrounding me. I lift my foot up off of the ground. I lift my other foot up off the ground. I'm flying! I turn myself. Sooner or later, I'm spinning around in the air. "Ok, time to practice this above ground!" I touch the ground again. I walk over to the other side of the roof and start running. As I get to the end, I jump off the edge. I know even if I don't get it, I won't die, because 2 reasons: a vampire would have to be killed with a stake, but I would still break a bone or two, and, I also have wings, so if I wanted not to hit the ground, I could just sprout my wings and fly, but then I would smell the blood of the kids sooner or later and break the roof in to kill them. I concentrate on the air. I can't do it! I'm moving too fast. I let my wings sprout. I fly back up to the roof because I don't want anyone to see me. Oh, no! I didn't know it would be that fast! My blood pulsed. It pulsed again. It pulsed faster and harder. "No!" I smash the roof with my fists. "Ah!" Everyone yells. I bare my 2 inch long fangs at them. My blood is pulsing to hard and fast! That's bad news! I feel dizzy. _I think I'm gonna…_ I fall to the ground. That's happened before, to me once, but that was because there were a lot of people. And I mean, a _lot_. But 20 kids, that's nothing for me! I wake up and my wings are gone. All of the kids are surrounding me. 2 of them are from the ANT Farm. I see Angus, and Fletcher. He's on the floor, bleeding. "Fletcher!" I yell. Did I really do that? "Fletcher! Please tell me you're not a vampire!" "Mmm…" I grab someone's wrist and shove it to his nose. I hear him breath in. "Mmm…" He says again. His mouth opens, revealing small fangs. Before I can pull the wrist away from him, his eyes open, again revealing white iris' with a black circle around them. He swiftly grabs the person and appears in front of the door. His eyes are sinister. "Don't do it Fletcher!" He bites into the persons neck from behind them. He drinks all of their blood and throws them on the ground, spent. "Fletcher…" I say. I wake up with a gasp. I was dreaming. I hadn't done that yet. My blood pulses again. "Really?" I say. I get up. I wave my finger for someone to come over. "Here. Now." They step forward. "Turn around." I say. _No! I'm not a creature of the night! But I am! No!_ I opened my mouth to bite down on the person. "No need to worry, child." I say in a sinister voice. "I only want your blood." I bit down onto nothing. "Hmm? What's this?" I say. I see Fletcher in front of me holding the person. My blood pulses. "Fletcher… Run!" I say in my voice. "No, don't run, it's ok, Fletcher." My dark voice says. "No, run, Fletcher! My vampire body _will _kill yo- no, I won't!" I begin to say in my voice, but it turns dark. "I won't let you rip through me, creature of the night! I won't!" I say. "Fletcher, run! Trust me!" I saw him sprint out the door with everyone else. "Why do you only want Fletcher?! I love him! You are me, so you should love him to!" "Why do you love that puny hum-" "HE'S NOT PUNY! HE'S MY FRIEND AND I LOVE HIM!" I knew they could hear me through the door, but I didn't say it so he would know, I said it because it is the truth. I heard someone open the door. "You… you love me?" I heard. I nodded barely, tears streaming down my face. "Don't! Come any closer! I will kill you and I don't want to live forever knowing that you have been killed by myself, the evil creature of the- vampire." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him and my blood didn't pulse. "Oh, Madison, I didn't know that you felt that way." He leant in and kissed me. After the kiss, he slowly whispered, "because I feel the same way." I felt another tear slide down my cheek. "I love you, Madison. I really do." After he said that, I burst into tears. I jumped onto him, hugging him. "I love you, too, Fletcher!" I yelled. "Then turn me." He whispered very quietly over all of the crying and the noise. I stopped immediately. "Fletcher, when I was turned by the creatu- vampire, I took a long time to change. I was bitten in 1936, and awoke just this afternoon." "Is there any way you could make it over the night?" He asked. I thought. "Possibly." I thought. "I would need a little bit of your blood and my blood, though." We opened the door and walked down the hallway to the nurses office. "Listen, we really need a needle." I say. "Sorry. No can do." The nurse says, paying attention to other work. "Look at me." I tell her strictly. She looks at me angrily. "Excuse me?" "You will give us a needle right now." I tell her slowly. As I'm saying this, her expression goes away. "I will do that for you, miss." She says. She opens a drawer and pulls out a needle. She hands it to me. I walk away with it and I walk into the bathroom. He stops at the door. "Well, come on." I say. "This is the _girl's_ bathroom. Can we go into the boy's bathroom?" "Ugh. Ok, fine." I walk out and we walk across the hall until we get to the boy's bathroom. I walk in and put the needle into my arm. I use the thing to pull the blood out of my arm. "Ugh. Hold on." I say. I walk into the clinic and get another needle. I walk back to the bathroom. "Ok, here. I'll get your blood for you." "What?!" "I said-" "I heard you. I don't like needles." "You won't feel it. Don't worry." I grab his arm. I put the needle into his skin carefully so I can get the vein. I pull back on the thing and get his blood. Then, I grab the other needle and inject it into his vein. "Ick." He says. "Oh, shut it." I said. I take the needle out. He rubs his skin. "So why do you need my blood?" He asked. "Two reasons: One, you need to have the exact same amount of blood in you; not more, not less. Two, I want it." He laughed as I squeezed the blood into my mouth. I swallowed it. "Mmm. You have _really _good blood, Fletcher. And I mean, _really good_." "Ok, uh, thanks. What's next?" "I bite you." He opened up his collar so I would have room. I went over there and dug my fangs into him. I pulled out almost instantly. "Ok, anything else?" "Yeah." "What is it?" I said this hesitantly: "I have to kill you." He stood there motionless. "Do it." I walked over to behind him. I put my hand on his forehead and one on his chest. I put my mouth close to his ear. "Fletcher, if you don't survive this, I wish you go to the heavens and not the torturous hell I will be in for eternity." And with that, I pulled to the side with my right hand and snapped his neck. He fell limply to the ground. He started to float up into the air. I backed up. "Is this what happened to me?" I asked myself. He looked like he was glowing. I guess it was working. I watched his nails become long and sharp, his eyes become white, his fangs extend. And he dropped. I saw his skin become pale. I walk over to him. "Fletcher?" His eyes opened and he used his ultra speed to trap me against the wall. "I'm back." He said and gave me a sinister smile. He let me go. "Not a good idea I you wanna trap me under you." I said. I went behind him with my speed and shoved him against the wall. All of a sudden, a boy walked in. "Go get him, tiger." I said. He ran over there with such speed and gracefulness that I wish I was him. He bit the boy on the neck and drank his blood. "Now he is your servant." I said. He pulled out. "Cool!" He told me. "Get up, slave!" He shouted. The slave got up. Fletcher saw that the slave had to pee. "Use the bathroom. Hurry up." The slave hurried to the toilet. He looked at me on the way. "Don't look at her!" Fletcher yelled. He looked away and went pee. "So what year is it?" "Uh, 2012." I said. "When did you turn me?" He asked. "Do you mean day?" "No, I mean time. Like, date." "Uh, ok. December 3rd, at…" I looked at my watch. "About 2 minutes ago." "Why did you take so long to turn and not me?" "I think it was because you had vampire blood in you and I didn't." "Hmm." He walked toward me. "Whoa!" "What?" He asked. "You walk so… so… what's the word? Sexy! You walk so sexy! Do I walk like that?" "Yeah, all the time." I smiled. _Beep!_ "Come on, time for 2nd hour." "Ok." We heard a flush. The kid walked out and washed his hands. "Take our backpacks." He took the backpacks and put them on his shoulders. We walked out into the large group of people. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy beautiful. "Hey, guys." Someone says. We turn around. "Do we know you?" We asked. "Uh, no, but, she's new, right?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Madison." I felt Fletcher's blood pulse. "Fletcher…" I said. I felt it again. "Kid, you might want to go." "But, why?" "I don't think you want to become his next meal." "Who's next meal?" I looked at Fletcher. "Can you hold it?" He shook his head. "Here, Fletcher, go talk to him in the bathroom, please." They went into the bathroom. "Ahhh! Get the hell off of me! Ahh!" I heard. It was muffled. Everyone in the hall fell silent. "What the hell are you doing?! Stay away from me!" We heard a thump. "Hel- mmph! Mm! Mmmmmp!" The door opened to reveal the kid running out of the bathroom, stumbling; his neck, bloody. I watched Fletcher appear behind him. His mouth had blood all over it as if the kid had wiggled under his fangs. In the next second, Fletcher was in front of him. He dragged the kid back to the bathroom. He threw the kid into the bathroom. The kid rushed to get out. "Uh, excuse me, what are you doing?" I heard a voice. Everyone turned to see a black lady in a formal suit. "Sir." She walked over to grab Fletcher's arm, but he just brushed her off. It was too dark in the bathroom for her to see anything; therefore, she didn't see the kid hiding in the corner with a bloody neck. "Excuse me!" She yelled. Fletcher turned slowly. He showed his face. "Oh, what happened to your face?" He reached up and used his finger to wipe the corner of his mouth. He looked at his now blood-covered finger. "It's fine." He said. He turned to go back into the bathroom. "Uh, sir, what in the name of the lord are you doing in there?" Both of us cringed. "Business. Nothing that would appeal to you." "Uh, you will tell me right now mister; and take off those silly contacts." "Uh, no, I won't; and, no." He mocked. "Oh, you are in huge trouble now." She grabbed his arm and tried to take him to the office, but he wouldn't budge. "Come, _on_!" She tugged him harder. "Ugh!" She left to go to the office. I bet to report it. He simply turned and went back into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he came out, shouting, "WHERE IS HE?!" His eyes were a red orange; his fangs, elongated. He smelled the air. He then smiled and found his way through the crowd. _Beep!_ The kids stayed. He found the kid from the crowd and dragged him back into the bathroom. "Ahh! Help! Please! Anyone!" Fletcher opened the door. "Can you help?" "Nope. Someday, I may not be there anymore." "Ugh. Ok, fine." He closed the door. "Ahh!" _Thump!_ Someone opened the door. The boy rushed to get out. He went into the crowd. I felt someone behind me. "Help me please…" "Ugh. Ok, I'll help you." Fletcher was in front of me. "Don't, Fletcher." He tried to get behind me. "I said don't!" "Why not?" I used my speed to trap him against the wall. He used his agility to quickly go under my arms and leap onto the kid. "No!" I yelled. He growled and hissed at the kid. "You are jealous! I feel it!" Said Fletcher. "Stop it, Fletcher!" I ran at him, but he raised his hand behind him and I went flying back onto the wall. He put his hand back down, but I couldn't move. "Fletcher! Don't drop to just a creature! Remember you loved me! I love you, Fletcher!" "No you don't, weakling. I'm sick and tired of your shit! You always thought you were better than me, but you're not!" "I never thought that! Fletcher, if you can hear me, put me down!" "I have more control over Fletcher than you do. He will do my willing, and feed off of worthless humans!" I hated the way he said _worthless_. He was only a human 15 minutes ago. "I guess you're calling yourself worthless, too, because you were a human only 15 minutes ago." "It doesn't matter now, because I will now kill him." He turned and bit into nothing, again. "What the hell?" It was Fletcher. "Fletcher! Let me down!" "I can barely get out of my- ha-ha! I will never let you d- hold on…" I dropped onto the floor. "Oh, jeez, this is really har- yes, it i- stop cutting me o- never!" This was actually kind of funny. "Well, you just did, so- no, I didn- yes, you will!" That was it. He got up. With the blood that the kid had left, he fainted. "Yeah, I think we should leave…" "Or, we can just erase the memories of everyone." "Sure, let's do that." We walked into the office, and found the black lady, pointing a gun at Fletcher. I went behind her very quickly and erased her memory of the fight. We also erased the memories of the kids that saw. The only one we didn't erase the memory of was the kid that Fletcher bit a dozen times. His eyes opened a little bit. "Ugh. What happened?" He mumbled. "Hey, kid. Sorry for what I did to you. Can we be friends?" Fletcher asked. "Uh, wait, who are you?" Fletcher's face went blank. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I threw back my head laughing. "What's so funny?" Fletcher asked. "Ha! Your face! It went from like, all smiley and happy, to like, straight face! Ha!" "And how is this funny?" I immediately stopped laughing. "I don't know."

**I am finished. Just because I stopped writing doesn't mean I'm totally finished with the story. There will be more to come! :D Make sure to review! Oh, and even if you don't review I will still write!**


End file.
